Simply Scandalous
by Di-chan
Summary: much SLASH! Wow! Did you see that? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter! And WHOA! Harry Potter is wearing... oh, my! That scandalous little...!


**Title :**Simply Scandalous

**Author :**Di-chan

**Pairing :**Harry/Draco

**Rating :**PG-13

**Warnings :**Language, Suggestive Situations, Cross-Dressing

**Summary :**Wow! Did you see that? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter! And – WHOA! Harry Potter is wearing... oh, my! That scandalous little...!

**Disclaimer :**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while, because Harry was simply *asking* for it.

**Dedication :**To all of those who have a fetish for Harry wearing as very little clothing as possible.

**Notes :**A huge apology to all those who are waiting for the next chapter of TAAM. Gomen nasai! It'll be out within the next week! (I hope, anyway.) Please, let this fill your H/D thirst until then!

~*~

"Sixteen sickles, can you believe it! He said he would lower the price, but instead he raised it!"

"Horrible old coot. Gwyneth said we couldn't trust him. I heard that he..." Trail off. Stare.

"What are you looking –" Pause. Stare. "...oh, my..."

Long stare.

"I didn't know she made robes that short."

"I didn't know she made robes that green."

More staring.

"He does look ravishing, doesn't he?"

"Mmm. I wish I were Malfoy right now."

~*~

Needless to say, an unusual spectacle was taking place in the middle of Diagon Alley.

While unusual spectacles always took place in London's wizarding street, they normally didn't attract this much attention. Nearly every wizard and witch had stopped in action and stared at the rather shocking sight that had just exited Madam Malkin's.

Draco Malfoy, in all of his pale, blond charisma, strode down the alley in his usual confident swagger, looking for all the world like a cat who had just finished off a particularly large canary. An extremely sexy cat, at that. Dressed in dark grey dragonhide boots, black soft leather pants, and a dark silk shirt, Draco looked dressed to kill. His grin oozed sexuality, his eyes dripped a 'come hither' command, and his very aura just screamed 'worship me!' The boy was pure danger.

However, his companion... Already seven were down for the count because of this one. Ooh, and I can see why!

On Draco's arm hung one Harry Potter, the pride and joy of the wizarding world and the cause of said wizarding world's shock and awe. The young man was clad in the shortest robes Madam Malkin had ever had the delight to make. These robes, of the most beautiful and most brilliant shades of green many had not thought possible in clothing, had melted onto Harry's lithe Seeker form, the soft folds of fabric framing every contour and curve imaginable. Scandalously short, they hung just below the curve of Harry's (rather scrumptious) behind, and this fact was made obvious to all whose eyes were drawn to the gentle, suggestive movements there as the young man walked. Accompanying these robes were short brown dragonhide boots with a slight heel.

What witnesses later were reported to adore was the fact that Harry's long, shapely legs were now in full splendor for their viewing pleasure. Legs that wrapped around slim waists during stolen moments in the dark, legs that quivered when rained with kisses, legs that fit so perfectly around a broom... Not that everyone thought of these things when they saw these legs. Most were too busy drooling to bother with thinking at all.

Harry Potter must have known how gorgeous he looked. He simply *must* have. The green-eyed boy – said attribute of whom having been made very obvious at this point, as Draco had made him get his sight corrected years ago – couldn't have missed the dropped jaws, the bugged-out eyes, the swoons, right? Right...?

Right, and Albus Dumbledore was the Queen of England. Harry Potter was too busy cozying up to Draco Malfoy to bother with the rest of the world. The green-clad young man was plastered – for lack of a better word – to Malfoy's side, his head resting on the blond's shoulder as he gazed ahead of him with a soft gaze, a small blush on his cheeks. Pause as several witches melt and go 'awww!'

Draco, on the other hand, _did know. The clever Slytherin knew exactly how hot his partner was. He used this knowledge to the fullest advantage, the arm around Harry's waist tightening, as the fingers on the smaller man's hip would flex over the soft material of his robes, making quite a few viewers turn green with envy, red with arousal, white with shock, or some strange combination of the three._

The pair walked slowly through the silent crowd, making their way to a prominent restaurant located in the middle of Diagon Alley – Ginny's Café.

~*~

"Oi, everyone's stopped walking outside! What's the matter with them? Did You-Know-Who rise again?!"

"You daft git! He's dead, remember?"

"Oh, that's right."

"But it is strange, they have stopped walking. I wonder what's..." Trail off. Stare.

"What are you looking –" Pause. Stare. "...Merlin..."

Long stare.

"I didn't know his eyes were that green."

"I didn't know his legs were that long."

More staring.

"Isn't Sirius Black in here tonight?"

"Yeah, he always works on Saturday night."

Long pause.

Simultaneously, "Uh-oh..."

~*~

Sirius Black looked up as the door swung open, letting in a cool night breeze. "Hello there! Welcome to Ginny's... Café..." Trail off into silence. "The HELL?!"

Harry's bottle-green eyes lit up at the sight of his godfather. "Sirius!" He let go of his date to launch himself at the stunned man, who merely stared at his small godson as he latched onto the older man and hugged him tightly.

Sirius attempted to get his mouth to work. "You're... you're..."

Harry smiled up at him. "I'm here, yup! Draco's taking me to a play tonight, and we thought we'd get a bite to eat before we went, so I convinced him to come here! Even he admits your chicken sandwiches are the best!"

Sirius shook his head, still in shock. "No! You're... that... um..."

Harry blinked. "I'm what? Oh!" Realization dawned in the green eyes. "Is it the make-up? Are you bothered? Hermione once said I would look great with eyeliner, and so I decided to try it out tonight... does it look bad? Did I smudge it?"

Sirius couldn't really think of a proper response to that, so he just filed the information away for later. ('Proper response' meant he would yell something and then accuse Malfoy of perverting Harry, which neither would deny.) "It looks fine! But... Harry! You're wearing a dress!"

Harry stared in dumbfounded amazement at his godfather. "I beg your pardon?"

Sirius stepped back to where he could see all of Harry. He swept a hand over Harry's figure, shaking it at the offending robe. "Look at what you're wearing!"

"What?"

"That... that... that that that THING!!!"

"What about it?" 

"Harry, you're a MAN!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the rambling man. "Last time I checked, yes..." Behind him, Draco smirked knowingly.

"SO WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS?!?!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not a dress. These are robes. They just happen to be short."

"ONLY GIRLS WEAR SHORT ROBES!"

It was now that Harry blushed. "Oh, that... well, Draco wanted to try something ki—"

Sirius quickly held up a hand. "Do NOT finish that sentence." Harry grinned. "Harry, we need to have a talk. A SERIOUS talk –"

"But isn't any talk with you a Sirius talk?" the raven-haired man said cheekily.

Sirius sputtered. "That's not the point! Malfoy has been convincing you to do very... strange... things... lately... ..."

Draco had come up behind Harry and pulled him back against his chest. Harry made a trill of contentment as the ex-Slytherin lay kiss after kiss on his neck. The catlike noise made Sirius' eyes widen. It was Draco's hand traveling southward that made Sirius react with typical fatherly rage.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!"

Said young man squeaked, and emerald eyes snapped open to stare at his godfather, who looked to have steam coming out of his ears. "Er, yes?"

"Don't do that in here! I have customers! And do you really think Ginny would be very happy to find all of her customers scared away by the two of y—"

"On the contrary, Sirius," a voice purred from behind him, "I think that my customers rather enjoy Mr. Potter's and Mr. Malfoy's show. However, I do agree that they should stop. They did say they were hungry... Harry? Draco? Would you like a menu, or do you want the usual?"

Harry beamed over Sirius' shoulder. "The usual, Ginny, thanks." He grabbed his smirking date and dragged him to their usual table in the corner by the window. Sirius was left gaping after them.

Ginny stepped up beside him, her red braid swaying behind her as her brown eyes watched him in amusement. "You heard the man, Sirius. The usual."

A minute passed, and she could have sworn she heard a rather rude expression under the man's breath. In fact, she would have bet money on it. "Yes, Your Majesty," he muttered aloud, stalking back to the kitchens.

She smiled. Someday he would get used to Harry's relationship with Draco. Until then, it was fun to watch the squabbles.

~*~

"You know, this is supposed to be a theatrical version of a Muggle book."

"Really? What book? I have a friend who collects these things."

"Some series about a boy who finds out he's a wizard after ten years of hell."

"Who'd want to read something like that? It sounds so dull."

"Muggles are like that. Hopefully the play will be..." Trail off. Stare.

"What are you looking –" Pause. Stare. "...damn..."

Long stare.

"I didn't know he wore make-up."

"I didn't know he wore high heels."

More staring.

"Draco Malfoy is the luckiest guy in the world."

"Maybe we should report back to the Fan Club with this?"

"All we need to do is tell Colin. He's here for the Daily Post, remember?"

"That's right! C'mon, let's go find him!"

~*~

'Colin Creevey' was a name that struck many an emotion into the hearts of wizarding folk and Muggles alike: fear, disbelief, amazement, unease, amusement, and pride. Co-President of the Harry Potter Fan Club, Leading Photographer for the Daily Post, Leading Information Gatherer for the Ministry of Magic, Annoying Little Prick and Number One Stalker of Harry Potter were a few of the names he had acceded over the years. London was Colin's playground.

Colin of course knew that Harry was attending the play with Malfoy. He also knew that Harry would show up in an interesting outfit. He had gathered that it was small, green, and scandalous, but that was about it. His contacts were too busy drooling to be of much else use.

Nothing got by Colin. Ever. He had always been the center of gossip and valuable information, ever since being a small child. It only got better when he was accepted into Hogwarts. He and Dumbledore had made an agreement pretty quickly after that particular rumor... Ah, yes. Thanks to Dumbledore, Colin had great power over the hapless gossipmongers of the wizarding world.

"COLIN!"

Colin smirked. Speak of the Devil and he will appear. "Yes, Angela?"

"Harry's here! You have *got* to see! It's... _scandalous!"_

"So I've heard. Lead the way."

As they hurried down the hall, Colin's hands moved to rest on his Camera. Mmm, he could feel the anticipation rippling through his muscles, the crowd, and...

WHOA.

Purely by instinct, the camera came up and began clicking away, but Colin's mind was far from the theatre. It was at home in his bed, with Scandalously-Short-Robes!Harry in its lap, panting and squirming and crying out...

"Colin! Hi!"

Harry sounded cheerful. Too cheerful. Much too cheerful for him to be about to have sex with Colin. Damn it, he really needed to control his imagination. Colin zoned back in to discover Harry poking him in amusement and Draco glaring at him. He batted the hands away and put his own hands on his hips, the camera falling against his chest with a familiar thump. "Harry Potter! You know that nobody is going to pay any attention whatsoever to this play if you go in there like _that. Shameless!"_

Harry grinned at him. "That's why we're sitting in the special balcony. Great view, and anybody trying to watch me instead of the play can be found immediately and booted out."

Colin inwardly scowled. This meant he would have to be careful when he took his pictures of Harry. Oh, well, he had been in tough spots before. He would manage. "A lot of people will be disappointed."

"Least of all you," Malfoy interjected, a sneer on his tongue. Colin shivered – Malfoy knew what he had been thinking. Great. "In fact, this puts a bit of a damper on your plot to get as many pictures of Harry as possible, doesn't it? Rather good, I think. I don't want any cameras blinking at me while I'm trying to watch a play."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, but Colin sulked. Malfoy had all but given out a signed contract stating that he would personally flagellate Colin if he took even one picture of Harry during the play. He scowled at Malfoy, who scowled back. Harry took no notice of the scowling duo. He spied two people (one Ronald Weasley and one Hermione Granger Weasley) whom he had yet to surprise and went off to sneak upon them.

Draco waved Harry off before stepping forward and glaring down at Colin. "Watch the eyes, Creevey. Harry is a claimed man, and I am the claimer. Is this clear?"

Colin inwardly quelled. "Crystal."

Malfoy glared at him a bit more, before Harry's voice distracted him. "Good. No pictures during the play. Only before and after." He turned and walked after his lover, a smirk lighting up his face at the sight of Ron in shock.

~*~

"Ron, did you know that the woman who wrote the novels that this play is based on was good friends with Professor Dumbledore? In fact, one of the characters, the school's headmaster, is based off him! Isn't that interesting? I wonder who will be playing his part –"

"That's nice, Hermione, really... Isn't Harry supposed to be here?"

"Yes, and he's with Malfoy. Oh, don't scowl. It makes you look constipated."

"Hermione!"

"Well, would you rather look constipated or..." Trail off. Stare.

"What are you looking –" Pause. Stare. "...is that..."

Long stare.

"I didn't know he would go through with it."

"I didn't know he COULD go through with it."

More staring.

"Ron, do you realize you're turning purple?"

"...I'M GOING TO *KILL* MALFOY!"

"Ron!"

"MAAAALFOOOY!"

~*~

Draco was rather proud of Harry tonight. He had actually gone through with it; Draco would have to do something special for him.

The entire 'scandal' was actually a dare. During one of their more rowdy lovemaking sessions, Draco had dared Harry to wear women's robes to a party. Harry, rather lost in passion, had asked breathlessly if he would be rewarded if he did it. Draco would have answered, but he had conveniently forgotten about his challenge at that point, because Harry had licked a particular spot on his neck that always drove him wild...

_Ahem._ Draco coughed slightly as he stopped beside Harry, who was staring at Ron in amusement. The younger man glanced at him slyly out of the corner of his eye, and Draco had to suppress a laugh. Harry was enjoying this as much as he was.

Now where was he? Oh, yes. When they woke, Harry had asked him if he was serious about the dare. Draco had given him Look #67 (Do You REALLY Want Me To Answer That?) and Harry had blushed. (Draco loved it when Harry blushed.) Draco had told the raven-haired man that he could back out at any time, but he went ahead and ordered the robes from Madam Malkin's for the hell of it (not to mention that he really wouldn't mind it if Harry wore them just for him). Harry had spent all yesterday dithering over the issue before calling up Hermione and getting her advice on make-up and the like. So earlier that afternoon they had gone to pick up the robes and make sure everything fit perfectly, and then it was time to show the world.

Draco, having spent years with Harry, knew that Harry wasn't normally an exhibitionist, which is why the younger man's decision surprised him. Then again, he really shouldn't have been shocked. Harry loved to bring new sides to their relationship all the time, and this would just be another one of his pleasant surprises...

And pleasant it was. Harry looked stunning tonight; the green looked fabulous against his pale skin and dark hair as usual, and his slim form was perfectly displayed. The eyeliner only helped to bring out the green of his eyes. Not only that, but Harry was definitely getting a kick out of the attention. From Sirius to Colin, the reactions of his peers were hysterical. Draco was glad that Harry was having a good time.

"MALFOY!" Uh-oh. Weasley on a rampage. Draco grinned cheekily and grabbed Harry before running off to their seats, ignoring the murderous shouts behind them. Let the Weasel stew for a few hours. Draco was too beautiful to die, anyway.

~*~

"Hey, James! Lily! C'mere! Your kid's acting up again!"

"What'd he do now?"

"Is Draco involved?"

"Just look!"

"Of course Draco is involved. Wherever Harry is, there's Draco. I think it's cute."

"Of course you would, James. You do it just to anger Sirius. Now, what is all the..." Trail off. Stare.

"What are you looking –" Pause. Stare. "...whoa..."

Long stare.

"I didn't know he was that pretty."

"I didn't know he was our son."

More staring, followed by a smack.

"Ow! Lily!"

"You deserve it. Don't stare at him like that."

"Well, look at him, Lily! He's... in girl's clothes!"

"I think he looks cute."

"You would."

"Oh, look! He and Draco are about to...!"

"Cover your eyes!"

"James, we ARE adults, if you weren't aware of that little fact."

"Well, yeah, but... it's their private moment!"

"I'm bored. If I want to watch my only son get it on with his soul mate, I will. _Right,_ James?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

~*~

Ah, home sweet home.

Harry smiled. The day had been long, but it had been fun. He'd had a nice time with Draco, Sirius and Ron were closer to accepting Draco as his life partner (or to killing him, either or), and now... Draco was _looking_ at him.

The taller man came over and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the slim man to him. He buried his nose in the soft black locks and inhaled. "You smell good."

Harry closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Draco. "You're warm."

"Cold?"

"A little."

"I'll get the fire going." Draco let go of Harry completely before taking his hand and pulling him to the couch. As Harry sat down on the soft cushions, he watched the lean man kneel down and whisper an igniting spell. Soon a hearty blaze was dancing in the fireplace, and Draco moved to lie down on the couch, his head in Harry's lap.

Harry smiled down at his lover. "Thank you for tonight."

Draco grinned up at him. "You're welcome. What did you think of the play?"

"It was all right. Kinda reminded me of Hogwarts."

"Same here. Weren't those the days?" He lifted a pale hand to cup Harry's cheek; Harry's hand came up to rest over his.

"Which ones, the days where we tried to bite each other's heads off – stop smirking, Draco – or the ones where we tried to..." He blushed. Even after four years, he couldn't say the words. "You know."

Draco smiled knowingly. "I do know." His hand twisted around to take hold of Harry's, and he pulled both hands to where he could kiss the white gold ring that rested on Harry's fourth finger. "When should we tell your godfather?"

"When he stops saying that you're perverting me."

Draco grinned. "But it's true, angel."

Harry grinned in return. "I know. But it's annoying nonetheless. I want him to accept you."

"He has, Harry. If he hadn't, I'd be dead."

Harry closed his eyes, bringing the two hands back to his face so he could kiss the identical white gold ring on Draco's fourth finger. "I love you."

Draco absently watched Harry's lips move against his skin. "I love you, too."

~*~

"Rosemary, let's go to bed, please."

"Let me close the blinds, dear. They said it's supposed to be..." Trail off. Stare.

"What are you looking –" Pause. Stare. "...um..."

Long stare.

"I didn't know that position was possible."

"I didn't know that position even existed."

More staring.

"Well, this answers the question of why they usually keep their blinds drawn."

"Scandalous, youngsters these days. Simply scandalous."

~*~

_The End._

Note: There is an NC-17 version of this. It is still in the works, and it will be archived at _Pure Magnetism_ (puremagnetism.sarcastic-muse.com). I will put a notice (probably in Chapter 15 of TAAM) when it's up, so... until then, enjoy this and imagine more. XD.


End file.
